Dhyanism
Dhyanism is an ancient Dhyanist religion that focuses on spiritual and mental development, developing deep insight in order to reach an enlightening state of mind over matter and beyond. It was founded by the Khwadatahi after a spiritual experience on the Dhy continent. History The origin of Dhyanism dates back to the emergence of Mykarwoa, a kingdom of Diksutayi and the Khwadatahi. As Mykarwoan colonists were sent out by Ekctewo IV to build settlements upon the continent of Dhy, they claimed to have embraced an indescribable presence within the jungles. This presence gave off an aura that dragged the colonists through several mental phases, unlocking psychic barriers within their minds and uplifting them to a higher level of conscience. Their colonial captain, Tyiwomta, claimed these feelings to be a spiritual experience. The newfound Dhyanists began to meditate on their experiences, exploring the depths of ther minds and realising all kinds of superstitious knowledge. By channeling their thoughts and experiences into scriptures and honouring the psychic aura, they returned to Mykarwoa with said scriptures and the society was easily influenced by the newfound spirituality of Dhyanism. Post-Dhyanist Mykarwoa had a critical increase in well-being and knowledge, influencing the society to the point where even the law was pacified. Though not all citizens decided to follow the religion, the Dhy colony had been expanded across the entire continent and was upgraded to a principality under the name of Dhyarainta, which eventually also became known as Dhyland. The cultural influence of Dhyarainta and Dhyanism would then reach the Varjlatahi, lost kin of the Khwadatahi. After technology had increased and diplomacy with foreign species had begun, this would open new ways for Dhyanism to spread once more. Cinksumnndiyi VII, space-faring princess of Dhyarainta, greatly promoted collaboration with the scientists and explorers of Diksutyai to assist in teaching the customs of Dhyanism outside their homeworld. Concepts Dhyanism's main focus is liberation of the mind and developing one's conscience and limits of acknowledging to attain a spiritual uplifting. Dhyanists believe that this is obtained through the attraction of psychic energies, which is done through the five lively promises: Loving-kindness for life, meditation for life, protection for life, devotion for life and forbearance for life. Sages must learn to become one with their own minds in order to succeed in understanding. Disciples of Dhyanism, known as sages or 'Armyi', walk the path of Dhyanism through monastic and ascetic lives, renouncing 'evil' information and concepts that would encourage attachment and becoming distrait from the path to enlightenment. the psychic aura is believed to become stronger through the passing souls of wise sages, driving the disciples to live to their fullest and become as 'woke' as possible. Whilst there are no deities or spiritual beings to watch over the Dhyanists, some worship the legacies of Dhyanist sages who had founded spiritual advancements, whether it be a new psychic power or a revolutionary movement. Practices In tradition, Dhyanists devote their spiritual sessions to reading scriptures and meditating for long periods of time. Fluently chanting the content of the scriptures and maintaining a perfectly focused and tranquil state of meditation is regarded as an advancement in discipline. When a sage needs to vent their experiences and thoughts, they express it through writing, art and music. Dhyanists sport a simple purple robe as a dress code for sacred grounds, though the fashion may change within certain ceremonies or organisations. Sages focus upon psychic energies, which must be done through either being within a Dhyanist sanctum or through the aid of a guru. Notable moments of fruition are seen through the unlocking of psychic powers called 'Teyins' by attracting strong amounts of energy. This includes clairvoyance, astral projection, levitation and sensory manipulation. Sages who have achieved a high state of conscience and psychic growth are referred to as 'Tekcte'. Tekctes who were known for founding a psychic ability are referred to as "Tiunyi", who are then seen as divine evocations associated with virtuous representations. As a sign of true devotion and compassion, followers of Dhyanism, specifically Khwadatahi, outgrow their hair and insert flowers known as mutayiks into said hair whenever a family member or mutual dies, understanding the impermanence and reality of life. When a sage has entered their elderly stages, they enter a mausoleum to shake off the mutayiks into the pool and cut their whole hair off, then committing the rest of their living existence to their last rite of meditation, reflecting and realising upon everything in their past before passing and becoming cremated, having passed on to become a spiritual contributor to the psychic energies. Teyins In Dhyanist tradition, Teyins are referred to a psychic powers attained through intense practice and connection with the psychic state of conscience. First recorded in Dhyanist fables, the abilities brought on by meditative focus are: * Resisting the urge for needs such as hunger, hygiene and sleep. * Leaving the material plane and existing within the mental planes, unlocking telepathy as well as reading emotions and memories with bare limits. * Manipulating illusory sensations and aromas. * The enhancement of 'clair' senses such as sight and sound. * Extraordinary willpower and optimism. * Physical levitation via a wandering mind. * Tolerating extreme temperatures and conditions. Category:Religions Category:Nontheism Category:Dhyanism Category:Groups